Lost and Found
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* For LoveToTheCucumber - Sharing your problems makes it easier to solve them... *SLASH*


**This is a one-shot for LoveToTheCucumber.**

**She has been a great help to me since I started here.**

**I do not own anybody...unfortunately.**

**I hope you enjoy this...**

It was backstage at the Monday Night Raw taping. Randy Orton stormed into the room and took a seat on the couch next to his colleague Mike Mizanin. Both men looked at each other and sighed. Obviously neither of them was having a good day. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes before Randy spoke.

"You go first." He told Mike.

"You sure?" asked the Ohio native.

"Yeah." Replied Randy.

Mike sat up a little and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm lost. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm lost." Mike sighed.

"No, I think I get what you mean." Randy nodded and gestured for the younger man to continue.

"Since I was drafted to Raw, I feel like I was making my own way. I won the US title and I felt like I was actually going somewhere. Now that John's been drafted to Raw, it's like everyone prefers him to me. I just got tossed away with the garbage." Mike shook his head.

"I know. Now that Cody's been drafted I feel so alone. People seem to think that I enjoy being alone, but that's not true." Randy explained.

"You guys were really close." Mike nodded.

"You were close to John too." Randy replied.

"You think you'll ever be happy with anyone else?" Mike asked the Viper.

"Maybe…" Randy sighed.

"What's your ideal guy?" the Ohio native frowned curiously.

"Tall, blue eyes, wears trunks…" Randy smirked.

"Stop there, cause you're starting to describe me." Mike smirked back at him.

Randy looked across at the younger man and smiled to himself. He admired the way that Mike filled out his t-shirt and jeans. No way was the Ohio native fat or husky. He was just the way Randy liked his guys, with something to hold onto. Those eyes were amazing too, so big and deep blue coloured. Randy tilted his head to the side as he assessed Mike's lips. Definitely looking kissable right now, thought the Viper.

"You are very attractive though." Randy smirked at the younger man.

"Thanks, I guess." Mike shrugged.

"I'm serious…" the Viper whispered as he took Mike's chin in his hand.

"Randy, don't feel you have to cheer me up." Mike mumbled.

The older man backed off and threw his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes as he tried to wind down and relax a bit. The Viper heard Mike stand up and walk out of the room.

Mike knew he shouldn't have come here. Everywhere he looked people were laughing and having a good time. All that the Ohio native felt like doing was crying. He worked himself up to this, certain that a night out was just what he needed to cheer him up. There he was, black shirt and dark blue jeans, hair styled expertly into a Mohawk type look. Nobody even gave him a second glance in the club. He saw the other superstars and diva's partying with everyone else.

Mike turned on his heels and headed straight for the nearest exit. He felt his heard beat rapidly in time with the music that was blaring out all around him. The Ohio native needed to escape now, before his head exploded. Before he reached the exit, a hand pulled him back and spun him around.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the Shaman of Sexy himself.

"Get out of my way John." Mike tried to walk away.

"Where's your party mood?" John asked him.

"I don't feel like partying." Mike replied.

"Come on, dance with me…" John smiled.

"No, leave me alone…" the Ohio native attempted to walk away again.

"No wonder nobody likes you." John hissed loud enough for people nearby to hear.

Mike felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces as he looked into the eyes of someone he once loved. In John's brown eyes he found nothing but emptiness. The Guru of Greatness loosened his grip on Mike's arm and the younger man fled the club, as tears threatened to escape from his eyes. He made his way back to the hotel as fast as his legs would carry him.

Randy was lying on his bed in the hotel room. He checked his cell phone for any calls or messages, but there were none. He sighed as he stripped off his Age of Orton t-shirt and lay his head back against the pillows. He was disturbed by what sounded like sobbing, coming from the corridor outside his room. Randy was immediately curious, so he walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly. He saw the source of the sobbing was Mike.

"Mike, what's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door wider.

"I saw…John and he…" Mike could hardly speak for crying.

"Come in." Randy told him.

"Thanks…" the Ohio native sniffed as he walked into Randy's room.

The Viper sat on the bed and hugged the younger man close to his chest. Mike's fresh tears were making droplet patterns on Randy's jeans. Randy stroked Mike's back in a gentle circling motion, waiting until the sobbing had subsided a little. He put his arm around the younger man's shoulders and whispered to him softly.

"What did he say to you?" Randy asked him.

"He said that nobody likes me." Mike replied quietly.

"That's not true." Randy replied quickly.

"It is true. Nobody on the roster…"Mike mumbled.

"Mike, I like you." Randy cut in.

"You have to say that." The Ohio native shrugged.

"No, I don't. I think you're amazing and beautiful." The Viper replied.

Mike gazed up at Randy with his eyes glazed by tears. The older man slowly leaned in towards him and pressed their lips together softly. After a few moments Randy broke away, only to be pulled back in by Mike. Their lips found each other once more, as Randy took the opportunity to feel the muscular torso of the Ohio native. Randy soon had him pinned to the bed, not that Mike was going to complain. The shirt was removed from Mike's back as the two of them rolled around on the bed in their passionate embrace.

An hour later, the two men lay in the bed together. Mike liked how he felt being with Randy. He felt safe and loved for once. The Viper smiled to himself as he traced patterns on Mike's outstretched arm. He felt that he knew how he felt about the young man now. He sighed and looked down at the man resting against his chest.

"Mike?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I told you a lie." Randy told him.

"What?" Mike frowned and panicked a little.

"I don't like you." Randy shook his head.

Mike closed his eyes and waited for what was coming next. This was the part where he was dumped and made to feel worthless all over again. He flinched as Randy pulled him closer towards him.

"Don't say it." Mike whispered and closed his eyes.

"I don't like you Mike, I love you." Randy revealed.

"You what?" Mike gasped in disbelief.

"I was describing you earlier. I always liked you. Now I love you." The Viper smiled.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"This." Randy replied and kissed the Ohio native with all that he had.

After they broke apart the Missouri native placed a finger over Mike's lips and hushed him.

"It doesn't matter if the other superstars don't like you. What matters is that I love you." Randy nodded and kissed Mike once more.

**What do you think?**

**I would love to see a review or two...**


End file.
